


PLEASE HELP FIND FIC

by Cheechh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drowning, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheechh/pseuds/Cheechh
Summary: Looking for this fanfic
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	PLEASE HELP FIND FIC

Magnus is at a pool party with Raphael (I think they are all in college). Alec is also there with jace. Someone bumps into magnus and pushs him into the pool, he's scared of water and can't swim. Alec sees hims jumps in to help and by the time they are out magnus is unconscious. Alec does CPR and Raphael calls ambulance. The families of both boys meet in hospital. Maryse and Robert are nice here.  
Magnus' parents invite Alec to a family dinner as a thank you.   
Magnus and Alec get to closer.


End file.
